Una situación inimaginable
by Daap
Summary: Hay cosas en la vida que cuesta imaginarse. Y Leo está viviendo una. Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "¡GO LEO, GO!" del foro Everything is possible in Neverland.


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y la canción de esta historia son única y exclusiva propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo solo los uso para divertirme.**

 **Aviso:** ** _Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "¡GO LEO, GO!" del foro Everything is possible in Neverland._**

Sinceramente nunca me había imaginado en esta situación

Hace tan solo dos horas estaba en el Bunker 9 mirando una foto de Jason, Piper y yo durante la construcción del Argo II. Estaba pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas después de la guerra. Cuando había conocido a Calipso. Cuando volvió al campamento mestizo. Cuando Percy y Annabeth terminaron –aunque nunca supo con exactitud por qué-. Cuando Frank y Hazel habían vuelto al Campamento Júpiter. Cuando Piper y Jason empezaron a distanciarse. En fin.

Una hora después de eso se encontraba en el comedor durante la cena. Se estaba preguntando porqué Piper y Jason faltarían a la cena. Rara vez algún campista faltaba y normalmente era porque estaban en la enfermería o estaban MUY cansados por el entretenimiento –esta última opción casi siempre les pasaba era a los nuevos campistas-.

Media hora después, mientras comía unas galletas azules –cortesía de la madre de Percy-, noté que Jason entró en el comedor. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Zeus me le acerqué para preguntarle donde había estado y donde estaba Piper. El solo me miró con los ojos tristes y me dijo en un susurro– Terminé con ella-. Yo abrí los ojos como platos y me fui corriendo del comedor.

Pasé quince minutos buscándola por todas partes –en su cabaña, en la playa, en el pino de Thalía, etc…- hasta que finalmente la encontré. Esta se encontraba sentada en el Puo de Zeus sollozando. Me di una palmada mentalmente en la frente por no haber buscado en este lugar en primer lugar.

Cuando me acerqué pude escuchar como sollozaba.

-Hey Reina de Belleza –le dije, sentándome al lado de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Leo? –me preguntó. Cuando me miró pude advertir que había estado llorando. De nuevo otra palmada, era obvio que estaba llorando

-Tranquila, no llores –le pedí, mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la acercaba a mí- Cuéntame que pasó.

-J-Jason me citó aquí para que habláramos –me empezó a explicar- Cuando estuvimos aquí el me empezó a hablar sobre como últimamente habíamos estado distanciándonos y que sería mejor si nos tomáramos un tiempo.

-Así que terminaron –supuse. Otra palmada mental. Piper empezó a sollozar de nuevo durante al menos otros 5 minutos. Yo suspiré y, después de quitarle las lágrimas le dije:- Escucha Piper –ella me miró- No puedes dejar que esto te amargue la vida. Tienes superarlo y seguir viviendo tu vida

-P-pero yo lo amo –dijo ella

-Ya lo superarás Pipes –le aseguré- No será hoy, pero pronto lo harás.

-Gracias Leo –me dijo ella, mientras me abrazaba.

Creo que es aquí donde empezamos.

Aquí me encontraba yo, tratando de consolar a la chica que me gustaba y que es mi mejor amiga, después de que mi mejor amigo terminara con ella.

Si, jamás me había imaginado en una situación así.

Después de un rato de que Piper se calmara terminamos viendo las estrellas y charlando. Yo le estaba contando sobre cómo era mi vida con mi madre antes de su muerte. Ya cuando dieron las 11 la acompañé hasta su cabina. Cuando estaba por entrar vino rápidamente hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta mañana, Leo –me dijo antes de entrar por completo en su cabina.

-Hasta mañana Pipes –susurré con una sonrisa, antes de volver a mi cabaña.

¬seis meses después¬

Al día siguiente de que todo eso pasara Jason nos avisó que iría al campamento Júpiter un tiempo. Piper se entristeció un poco pero no tanto como yo pensaba. Con el tiempo Piper superó a Jason y ellos quedaron como amigos. No como antes claro, pero poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.

En cuanto a mí, digamos que con el tiempo Piper y yo empezamos a salir. Hoy, de hecho, le había pedido que fuera mi novia. Les contaría como fue pero eso ya es otra historia.

Creo que al final, uno nunca sabe lo que el destino nos puede preparar (al menos que seas Percy y toda tu vida está rodeada de diferentes profecías). Un momento puedes estar reflexionando sobre tu vida y a las horas puedes estar con la chica que quieres después de que su novio rompiera con ella.

 **Este fic se me ocurrió despues de reflexionar durante varios minutos sobre de qué podría hacer el fic**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Daap**


End file.
